Les plaisirs violents, ont des fins violentes
by Elfica4
Summary: La suite d’Hésitation comme je me l’imagine, pleine de rebondissements.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur de la fic :** Elfica4

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'intrigue, tout le reste est à Stephenie Meyer (a qui j'envie l'imagination débordante, d'ailleurs ).

**Résumé :** La suite d'Hésitation comme je me l'imagine, pleine de rebondissements.

* * *

Edward me regardait, un pâle sourire aux lèvres. 

**-Rien ne t'y oblige, tu peux toujours changer d'avis**, me dit-il

**-Je sais**

Réponse brève, je n'avais pas le cœur à argumenter. A vraie dire, j'avais la trouille. Accepter de me marier était une chose, l'annoncer à Charlie en était une autre….

Nous nous trouvions devant la porte d'entrée de la maisonnette qu'avaient achetée mon père et ma mère, il y a presque 19 ans. Je prenais mes clefs, d'une main tremblante. Pour être exacte, mon corps entier tremblait.

Je sentis les mains froides, mais apaisantes, d'Edward autour de ma taille. Je tressaillis tandis qu'il se pencha à hauteur de mon oreille.

**-Tout va bien se passer**, murmura-t-il

**-Je sais**, répondis-je

Pour le moment, je n'avais que ce mot là à la bouche, il n'avait qu'à s'en contenter. Même si je ne lui en voulais pas, c'était de sa faute si j'étais dans un tel état, mais je savais que dans quelques semaines, ce sera à son tour de se sentir mal, ce qui ne me plaisait pas non plus.

Je ne voulais pas que ma transformation lui fasse autant de soucis. C'était un choix, mon choix, et réfléchis qui plus est. Il n'avait pas à s'en faire, même si je savais que ses soucis ne s'arrêtaient pas là. Il avait peur de me tuer. Cela ne m'effrayait pas, j'avais confiance en lui, et même si une telle chose arrivait, c'était déjà mieux que de devenir une vieille femme aigrie incapable de passer l'éternité avec le vampire le plus merveilleux qui soit.

Je sursautai au moment où Charlie ouvrit la porte, sans que j'aie eu le temps de l'ouvrir moi-même. Charlie me jaugeât d'un air inquiet de la tête au pied. Mes tremblements ne s'étaient pas arrêtés.

**-Mais que….** ?

Edward ne le laissa pas terminer et le poussa à l'intérieur de la maison.

**-Ne vous inquiétez pas nous allons vous expliquer, Charlie.**

Mon amoureux me pris délicatement par la main et m'entraina dans le salon. Charlie se trouvait devant le fauteuil, les yeux plissés et inquiets, les bras croisés sur son torse.

**-Bien je t'écoute Bella**, me dit-il, sans un regard vers celui à qui j'allais bientôt donner mon sang, ma vie.

**-Papa, nous devons te parler de quelque chose.**

Tandis qu'Edward me soutenait pour ne pas que je m'écroule, mon père lui lançât un regard furieux.

**-En effet Charlie, nous….**

Je ne pu assister à ce qu'allais dire Edward à mon père car, je m'effondrai.

Je repris soudain mes esprits, mon corps s'était arrêté de trembler. Nous en étions au moment crucial, celui que je redoutais, celui où Charlie ne pourrait plus contenir sa fureur.

**-QUOI ? IL N'EN EST PAS QUESTION.**

**-Charlie, essayez de garder votre calme, ce sera beaucoup plus facile.**

Charlie n'en avait cure de la facilité.

**-BELLA EST BEAUCOUP TROP JEUNE, ELLE N'A QUE 18 ANS.**

-Elle est majeure Charlie, elle a le droit de prendre ce genre de décision.

**-SANS ME CONSULTER, ELLE N'EN A AUCUN.**

Je décidai qu'il était grand temps que j'intervienne.

**-C'était ce que je venais faire papa.**

Edward et Charlie sursautèrent et, d'un même mouvement, se tournèrent dans ma direction. C'est mon père qui prit la parole en premier.

**-Va dans ta chambre Bella**, dit-il d'un ton sec.

**-Je ne suis plus une gamine papa**, répliquai-je.

**-Pour prendre ce genre de décision, on dirait !**

Il se tourna ensuite vers Edward.

**-Et tes parents, qu'en disent-ils ?**

**-Ils me savent majeur et mature, ils ne s'opposent donc pas à mon choix, ils savent que c'est réfléchit.**

Edward parlait comme à son habitude d'une voix calme et posée, il fallait tout de même que je me maitrise moi aussi car ce n'était facile pour personne, et encore moins pour Charlie.

**-Papa, mon choix est réfléchit, et je vais me marier, dans 2 semaine****s.**

Abasourdi, mon père me regarda d'un effrayé. « Dans 2 semaines » l'entendis-je murmurer. Il reprit conscience et nous tourna le dos pour aller vers la cuisine.

**-Ca suffit j'appelle Renée**, nous cria-t-il du bout de la pièce.

* * *

Si vous voulez que cette fic aie une suite, il n'y a qu'une seule chose à faire : reviewer ! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur de la fic :** Elfica4

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'intrigue, tout le reste est à Stephenie Meyer (a qui j'envie l'imagination débordante, d'ailleurs ).

**Résumé :** La suite d'Hésitation comme je me l'imagine, pleine de rebondissements.

* * *

**RAR**

**Coco-kaukau :** Voilà la suite

**Uial :** Désolée pour la longueur du chapitre. J'ai fais un effort cette fois, je pense

**Lorane :** Et oui très zen Charlie, comme tu dis lol. N'empêche que ce que lui annonce Bella, ce n'est pas rien :)

**Malakie :** La voilà !!

**XxjustineblainxX :** Merci !

**Alison :** Le mariage, ce n'est pas encore pour ce chapitre lol. Merci pour ta review en tout cas.

**Kya Fanel :** Oui c'est court lol, mais j'ai essayé de faire plus long cette fois.

**Kira :** Mercii

**Lilyvand :** Oh miss ta review ma fait trop plaisir ! Merci énormément.

**Theriel :** En fait il n'y a presque que des références à hésitation, c'est un peu une suite alors…. Enfin vivement que tu l'ai lu pour que tu puisses lire ma fic et me donner ton avis. Hésitation est excellent !

**Ptite new :** Voilà la suite tant attendue

**xx-murmures-xx :** La voilà !

**caroline 13800 :** Oui, j'ai fait un chapitre plus long cette fois ci :)

* * *

J'ai établit un petit « Emploi du temps » pour la parution de mes fic's, le voici :

**LUNDI :**Drago à l'école moldue – Fic sur **Harry Potter**

_« Drago Malefoy doit quitter Poudlard pour aller dans une école moldue pour une raison qui vous sera expliquée dans les prochains chapitres et vous allez le voir...comme vous ne l'avez jamais vu :-) »_

**MARDI :**Le retourneur de temps – Fic sur **Harry Potter**

_« Ron à rejoint le "clan Malefoy", et Hermione déprime. Quant à Harry il pense avoir trouver un moyen de sauver Sirius. Retour au temps des maraudeurs à partir du 2ème ou 3ème chapitre. HGSB »_

**MERCREDI :**Le bal de la Saint-Valentin – Fic sur **Harry Potter**

_« Dumbledore a décidé d'organiser un bal pour la saint valentin et a trouver un moyen assez spécial de trouver les partenaires de chacun, tout le monde est ravi sauf Hermione qui doit y aller avec...enfin vous verrez bien »_

**JEUDI :**Le Filtre d'Amour – Fic sur **Harry Potter**

_« Drago Malefoy arrive à Poudlard pour débuter une 6ème année à Poudlard et il est remplit de sentiments très fort pour une certaine miss Je-Sais-Tout. Mais lorque qu'un filtre d'amour tourne mal, comment faire pour conquérir l'élue de se son coeur? »_

**VENDREDI :**Un rêve trop réel – Fic sur **Harry Potter**

_« Mes paupières étaient tellement lourdes, que je m'endormis en pleins cours, après un laps de temps que je ne pu définir, un garçons auyeux d'un vert intense me réveilla. Je me tenait face à Harry Potter, un Harry Potter qui était loin de m'adorer. »_

**SAMEDI :**Les plaisirs violents, ont des fins violentes – Fic sur**Twilight** (Fascination)

_« Qui donc s'attend à un mariage tranquille? Ou encore au non retour des Volturi? En tout cas pas moi Si vous voulez que toutes vos craintes se réalises, cliquez ici, sans oublier que les moments les plus attendus ne seront pas laissés à l'abandon :D »_

**DIMANCHE :** Le Dimanche sera consacré à la fic' qui a le plus de** succès** (côté reviews )

* * *

Mon corps recommençait à trembler. Je ne m'étais pas attendue à ce que mon père appelle Renée.

**-Tu aurais pu me le dire**, murmurai-je à Edward

**-Je n'ai pas eu le temps,** se désola-t-il

Comme pour vouloir se faire pardonner, Edward s'avança furtivement vers Charlie, qui se trouvait devant le téléphone, et appuya sur le bouton du haut-parleur. Charlie lui lança un regard noir.

**-Nous avons le droit de savoir ce que Renée en pense,** s'excusa Edward tout en haussant les épaules.

Evidemment lui n'en aurait pas eu besoin, il aurait entendu les paroles de ma mère au travers des pensées de Charlie.

Edward se tourna vers moi. Son sourire se voulait réconfortant, mais ses yeux ne reflétaient pas la même chose. Il était inquiet. Pour moi. Il s'en voulait que j'aie des problèmes avec mes parents dus à sa demande en mariage.

Je sursautai au moment où la voix de ma mère se fit retentir sur le répondeur.

"...**Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Renée et Phil, nous ne sommes pas là pour le moment mais laissez nous un message après le bip sonore**...**Phil?**..._Quoi?_...**PHIL?**..._QUOI?_... **Je ne trouve pas le bouton "STOP" pour arrêter l'enregistrement**... (Bruits de pas)... (Grognements)..._Pousse sur le carré_..._NON sur le carré!_... **BIP**"

Si l'ambiance n'était pas aussi tendue, je pense que nous aurions tous les trois éclatés de rire. Charlie laissa ensuite un message, en demandant à ma mère de le rappeler, et raccrocha, désespéré. Il se tourna vers Edward.

**-Edward, j'aurai besoin d'une discussion seul avec ma fille.**

Edward hocha la tête.

**-Je comprends,** assura-t-il.

Il se tourna vers moi, un sourire triste sur ses lèvres pâles.

**-Tout va bien se passer,** me murmura-t-il tendrement à l'oreille.

Il me serra un court instant contre son corps froid et rassurant et s'éclipsa ensuite, me laissant seule avec Charlie.

**-Je n'ai plus rien à te dire papa.**

Je n'osai pas le regarder dans les yeux, sa tristesse me brisait le coeur.

**-Bella, nous devons en parler tu ne pourras pas éviter le suj...**

Je lui coupai la parole, bien que consciente que j'allais à nouveau lui faire du mal.

**-Je ne veux pas avoir la même réaction que Renée, papa. Je ne veux pas t'abandonner du jour au lendemain. Mais si tu continues à t'opposer à ce que je mène ma vie comme je le sens, je ne me gênerai pas. Je suis grande papa. Tu as raison, je ne suis plus ta petite fille. Je suis en âge de prendre des décisions. Je ne compte pas arrêter mes études, je ne compte pas tomber enceinte à 18 ans non plus. Je veux juste épouser l'homme que j'aime. Ne m'oblige pas à partir, papa.**

Je sentais son regard posé sur moi. Je n'osai pas lever la tête. J'avais honte, j'étais dotée d'un égoïsme rare. Je m'en voulais, mais refusait de faire marcher arrière. Je le vis se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. A nouveau je sentis son regard dans mon dos.

**-Je vais faire un tour Bella. Ça me changera un peu les idées.**

Je hochai la tête dans sa direction, toujours sans le regarder.

Quand j'entendis la porte claquer, je montai à toute vitesse dans ma chambre. Comme je m'y attendais, Edward m'attendait là, à l'ombre de mes rideaux. Je me précipitai vers lui afin qu'il me prenne dans ses bras. J'avais besoin de réconfort. J'étouffai un cri quand je m'aperçu qu'Edward avait rapetissé de plusieurs centimètres et avais à présent les cheveux noir.

**-Alice !** M'écriai-je.

Elle parti d'un rire mélodieux qui se propagea bien vite jusqu'à moi. Il en fallait peu pour qu'Alice transmette sa bonne humeur. J'oubliai un court instant mon problème.

**-Tu devrais arrêter de me saisir à chaque fois que tu viens me voir**, la réprimendais-je.

Elle ne m'écoutait pas. Elle était occupée à allonger 2 longues robes blanches sur mon lit. Elle étais surexcitée et faisait des petits bonds sur place. Elle se tourna vers moi, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

**-Alors, alors ? Qu'est ce que tu en penses ?**

Je levai un sourcil.

**-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça Alice ?** Soupirai-je

**-Mais enfin Bella, ce sont des robes. **

**-Je le sais bien Alice, seulement je pensais vous avoir prévenue, Rosalie et toi, qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de me consulter pour vos robes de demoiselles d'honneur.**

Alice me regarda droit dans les yeux, elle semblait consternée.

**-Bella, tu ne fais vraiment aucun effort. Ces robes sont pour toi, pour le mariage. Il te suffit de choisir celle qui te convient. J'ai pris soin d'aller à Seattle sans toi. Je commence à comprendre combien cela te répugne.**

Tout d'un coup, un déclic se fit dans ma tête. La robe. Comment avais-je pu oublier ça. Une robe. Des talons. Cela ne pouvais prévoir qu'une seule chose, un vrai désastre.

**-Alice, c'est impossible**, m'écriai-je, **je serai incapable de faire un pas habillé de cette manière.**

**-Enfin Bella**, me dit-elle, exaspérée, **tu ne comptes quand même pas aller à ton mariage en jean et basket ?**

**-Pourquoi pas ?** Espérai-je un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Alice ne me répondit pas, je savais que c'était peine perdue. Je soupirai.

**-Tu n'as qu'à choisir celle que toi tu préfères.**

Elle semblait s'attendre à cette réponse. Elle me sauta tout de même au cou.

**-Merci, merci, merci, merci Bella !!**

Alice me serra beaucoup trop fort, elle semblait avoir oublié de contrôler sa force. Je suffoquai.

**-Alice**, parvins-je à dire faiblement, **tu m'étouffes.**

Elle me lâcha immédiatement.

**-Pardonne moi Bella,** dit-elle, un énorme sourire aux lèvres qui ne la lâchait plus. **Les fêtes ça me rend tellement heureuse. Je pense que je n'avais plus été dans un tel état depuis le mariage d'Emmett et Rosalie.**

Elle se raidit tout d'un coup.

**-Edward va arriver, il sera là dans 5 minutes. Tu as un endroit pour cacher les robes ?**

Je fis un signe vers la poubelle.

**-Bella,…**Soupira-t-elle

**-D'accord….** Râlais-je

Je pris les 2 robes et les fourrai dans mon armoire.

**-Allez, je me sauve maintenant,** me prévins Alice.

Je ne l'entendis pas partir. Tout comme je n'entendis pas Edward arriver. Je remarquai sa présence lorsque je senti ses 2 bras m'enlacer. Je pressai ma tête contre son torse, humant ses vêtements. Il dégageait un arôme qui me faisait tourner la tête. Je l'entendis rire. Je le regardai, attendant qu'il me dise ce qui le mettait dans cet état d'hilarité.

**-Alice va avoir du mal à faire un choix entre les 2 robes, elles sont toutes les 2 magnifiques.**

Je me tournai vers lui, les yeux écarquillés.

**-Tu as croisé Alice ?**

**-Oui,** me dit-il en souriant. **Au début j'étais incapable de lire ses pensées car elle s'efforçait à traduire l'hymne national en russe. Mais elle n'y est pas arrivée, alors elle a abandonné, ma lancé un regard noir et est repartie. **

* * *

J'attends vos reviews avec impatience plus j'aurai de reviews pour cette fic plus je serai motivée à poster la suite ;). 


	3. Chapter 3

_Je suis vraiment trop trop désolééééée !! Je sais que j'avais promis que je posterai tous les samedis mais je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps. De plus, je dois vous prévenir que je commence les exams la semaine prochaine, je ne pense donc pas pouvoir poster de nouveaux chapitres avant quelques temps, c'est donc pour cela que je vous ai fait un chapitre un peu plus long pour cette fois. _

* * *

**RAR :**

**Coco-kaukau :** Mercii, voilà la suite et désolée du retard.

**EetB :** J'ai moi-même adoré écrire le passage entre Alice et Bella lol

**XxjustineblainxX :** Et oui, le pauvre. Mais il fallait de toute façon qu'il l'apprenne un jour ou l'autre !

**Marion :** merci

**Lorane :** Voilà la suite !! Pour le répondeur j'avais envie d'ajouter une petite touche humoristique, de même que pour la conversation avec Alice. D'après ta review on dirait que j'y suis arrivée :D

**Kya :** Et oui terminer un chapitre avec Edward quoi de plus magnifique ?

**Malakie **: Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir lu dans Hésitation qu'Alice comptait faire la robe sur mesure, mais si c'est le cas tu n'as qu'à te dire qu'elle a changé d'avis ;)

**xx-murmures-xx :** Bah je me suis dit qu'elle avait déjà fait l'hymne en japonais (ou chinois je me souviens plus loll) et en arabe, alors pourquoi pas en russe cette fois ? loll

**Cecilia :** Je pense que c'est le rêve de beaucoup de monde de se marier avec Edward loll Contente que la fic te plaise !!

* * *

Je me réveillai aux petites heures. Le ciel était encore beaucoup trop sombre pour qu'il fût l'heure que je me lève. Je m'étirai. Mon lit était bien chaud, pour une fois. Edward avait fermé la fenêtre. Ma radio était également allumée, le son mélodieux de ma berceuse en sortait. 

« Merci » murmurai-je, un sourire aux lèvres.

Mes doigts cherchèrent sa main. En vain. Je paniquai. Me relevant précipitamment, je scrutait ma chambre plongée dans la pénombre.

« Edward ? » chuchotai-je, par peur de réveiller Charlie.

Il n'était pas là. Mon cœur s'emballa. Il fallait que je me calme. Je respirai un grand coup et m'assit sur le lit. Je réfléchissais. Et si j'allais voir là, maintenant, s'il était chez lui ? Il était peut-être tôt mais je n'avais plus sommeil.

Je me levai et m'habillai sans bruits. Le plus dur était de passer à côté de la chambre de Charlie. Il ronflait, c'était bon signe. Je dévalai doucement les escaliers. Par chance, je ne trébuchai pas. En deux temps trois mouvements je me retrouvai en face de la porte.

Je l'ouvrai, tout en faisant un bon en arrière, sur le point de tomber. Une main glaciale, se glissa derrière mon dos afin de me rattraper, l'autre se plaqua contre ma bouche, pour m'empêcher de crier. Edward secoua la tête, une moue exaspérée sur son visage harmonieux. Il me lâcha, précautionneusement.

- Bella, tu fais vraiment n'importe quoi. Nous rejoindre en pleine nuit, es-tu vraiment inconsciente ? Me réprimanda-t-il ;

Je lui lançai une moue étonnée.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Le questionnai-je

-Alice voulait que je rentre cette nuit, m'expliqua-t-il, Au début je n'étais pas d'accord, mais tu dormais tellement bien. Je me suis dit que pour une fois ce n'était pas bien grave. Tu sais, je leur manque beaucoup. Ils me voient de moins en moins depuis que je suis avec toi.

Je hochais la tête. Je comprenais, évidemment.

-Mais je ne suis pas resté longtemps. Quand j'ai voulu te rejoindre tu étais debout devant la fenêtre et….

Il faisait une tête bizarre. Je le priai de continuer.

-Et tu m'as claqué la fenêtre au nez.

Je haussais un sourcil.

-Je ne t'ai pas claqué la fenêtre au nez, Edward, lui assurai-je. Je dormais.

Il me fit un sourire espiègle.

-Le somnambulisme ne se contrôle pas, surtout quand on dort.

-Quoi ? M'écriai-je.

Il plaqua à nouveau sa main contre ma bouche, tout en m'attirant contre lui. « Chuut » murmura-t-il doucement à mon oreille, un petit sourire en coin. Il me souleva aussi facilement que si j'étais une plume. Tout doucement il ferma la porte de la maison et me reconduisit dans mon lit. Il pressa le bouton « stop » de ma radio, et me rejoignit.

-Je suis somnambule ? Murmurai-je, abasourdie.

Il hocha la tête, il semblait trouver cela très drôle.

-C'est encore plus marrant que lorsque tu parles en dormant. La dernière fois tu as fais 5 fois le tour de ta chambre, c'était hilarant.

Je le frappai, consciente qu'il ne ressentait rien.

-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? Lui dis-je, en fronçant les sourcils.

Il haussa les épaules.

-Tu le sais maintenant. Allez, dors.

Il m'attira contre son torse dur. Je ne sentais pas sa froideur car la couverture nous séparait. Je me débâtai.

-Attend un peu, lui dis-je. Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu faisais derrière la porte !

-Souviens-toi, j'étais avec Alice. Elle m'a prévenue et je suis arrivé devant chez toi, comme je ne pouvais pas entrer par la fenêtre.

-Oh, dis-je en me calant un peu plus contre lui.

Je sentis sa main caresser mon cou. Sa froideur faisait du bien. Je m'endormis au son de sa berceuse qu'il me murmurait à l'oreille.

Je me réveillai 2 heures plus tard. Il ne faisait pas beau, et cela me plaisait, Edward resterai avec moi aujourd'hui.

-Alice prévoit du beau temps pour demain, nous partirons chasser.

Je sursautai, je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver. Je me tournai vers lui précipitamment.

-Et pourquoi ne viendrai-je pas avec vous ? Au moins je serai fin prête pour aller chasser quand le Grand Jour arrivera, m'écriai-je, surexcitée.

-Si tu veux mourir prématurément, il n'y a aucun problème.

-Pff, bougonnai-je.

Il me serra contre lui.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as plus longtemps à attendre. Au lieu de vouloir t'entrainer à chasser, entraine-toi à patienter : tu en auras besoin !

-Je sais, lançai-je en hochant la tête.

Je m'écartai de lui afin d'aller prendre mon petit déjeuner.

Une heure plus tard, Edward m'attendais au volant de sa volvo. En très peu de temps nous arrivâmes à l'école. Un attroupement bien plus énorme que d'habitude entourai quelqu'un qui semblait distribuer des prospectus. En voyant ça, Edward fit une moue que je ne pu déchiffrer. Il me prit la main.

-Viens, murmura-t-il, nous n'avons qu'à passer par là.

Il semblait vouloir éviter la foule, et je le comprenais, je détestais ça.

Nous arrivâmes également à l'avance au cours de sciences Nat. Lorsque le reste de la classe arriva, une dizaine de personnes s'agglutinèrent autour de nous.

-Alors c'est vrai ? Nous questionna Jessica Stanley, tout en nous tendant une carte en papier épais de couleur ivoire. Félicitation !

Edward lui arracha la carte des mains avant que j'ai pu voir quoi que ce soit.

-Edward, le suppliai-je.

Il semblait ne pas vouloir m'écouter.

-Edward, d'une manière ou d'une autre je le saurai alors autant que cela vienne de toi !

Il ne semblait toujours pas vouloir changer d'avis. Je me retournai donc, espérant que Mike serait plus clément. Il n'en fallut pas moins pour qu'Edward devine mes intentions et glisse furtivement la carte devant moi. Je souris intérieurement, tout en prenant la carte entre mes doigts.

« Les familles Cullen et Swan,

Ont la grande joie de vous annoncer le mariage

D'Edward Cullen

Et

D'Isabella Swan

Le mariage se derou….. »

Je ne pris pas la peine de lire la suite, j'étais horrifiée, mais surtout furibonde.

-Alors, c'est ça que quelqu'un distribuait dehors, hein ?

Edward semblait ennuyé.

-J'avais demandé à Alice de ne pas le faire sans ton accord, mais tu sais comment elle est pour le moment.

Je le fusillais du regard.

-Mais tu le savais, donc ! Depuis quand ?

Il prit un air de chien battu.

-Nous avons préparé les invitations cette nuit….

Je décidai de ne pas le regarder, tout en continuant à le questionner.

-Qui d'autres à reçu cette invitation ?

Edward paru hésiter.

-Renée et Phil, quelques collègues à mes parents, des collègues de ton père, et, il fit une pause, la famille Black.

Je manquai de m'étrangler.

-QUOI ?

-Je ne voulais pas t'en parler, se justifia Edward, mais je pensais qu'il avait le droit de le savoir.

Je hoquetai de rage, et me levai précipitamment afin de sortir de la classe. Par chance, Mr Banner n'était pas encore là. Edward me rattrapa.

-Voyons Bella ne soit pas idiote, ta voiture n'est même pas là, tu ne serais pas rentrer chez toi.

-J'ai des pieds, hurlai-je.

Il poussa un soupir.

-Je te raccompagne.

-Non, affirmai-je en me tournant vers lui.

Ses yeux m'hypnotisèrent, s'était injuste qu'il ait une telle emprise sur moi. Je cédai.

-Mais je ne te parlerai pas, et je ne veux pas t'entendre parler non plus, le prévins-je.

Comme au matin, nous parvînmes chez moi en très peu de temps. Je laissais mon regard se perdre par la fenêtre. Quelque chose attira pourtant mon attention. Une voiture que je connaissais très bien, mais qui n'avais rien à faire là, se trouvait devant la maison. Edward se gara, au même instant Renée sortit de sa voiture.


End file.
